A Club
by the cat1
Summary: Shounen ai. Leorio is alone and bored, so he decides to go to a club. He meets an old friend, Kurapika, but he is different...


Okay, this is a kind of weird one (I think...) I  
didn't really discern a plot ^_^;.  
  
It's just, what supposedly happened in some club ha  
ha!  
  
Title: A Club  
Author: the cat  
Rating: Well, shounen ai. Somehow. You hate that  
don't read it.  
Summary: One boring night, Leorio got up for some  
nightlife... Guess who he meets over there...  
  
A Club  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. Pity.   
Please don't sue me or anything.   
  
Where are you, Kurapika? Leorio thought as he tried  
to sleep.   
  
As quietly as he could (so that he wouldn't disturb  
Gon and Killua), Leorio got out the bed. In his  
sleeping clothes, he walked slowly to the mini-bar of  
the hotel. He had some beer stashed there. It should  
still be there if the two kids didn't already drink  
it.  
  
He saw the six pack, "Good thing they didn't drink  
it." he muttered under his breath. He was about to  
pop a can open when he thought better of it. Maybe he  
should wait tomorrow ?  
  
Yes. There was definitely no sense in drinking in the  
night. He just needed a walk to clear his head. He  
changed clothes and walked out the door.   
  
He was carrying a can, for company, of course.   
  
Not much was stirring. Their hotel wasn't exactly at  
the busy part of the city. However, Leorio could  
detect a gathering just around the corner. There was  
probably some club. He'll just drop by, since he  
couldn't sleep anyway.   
  
After walking for a few seconds, he noticed a girl  
sitting at a bench, looking bored.  
  
She was a pretty girl, nice features, nice body. The  
only problem was that too much of the body was being  
shown.   
  
"Like what you see?" the girl drawled. "You could get  
more than a look. If you know what I mean."   
  
She was a common prostitute. It was actually a shame.  
There was something about her eyes that betrayed a  
high intelligence.  
  
"No." Leorio heard himself say. "I have a  
girlfriend." Why did he say that? He didn't even  
have a real female friend, let alone a girlfriend.  
  
"Oh." The girl didn't look too disappointed as she put  
a cigarette in her overly red lips. "You look like  
the single type to me."   
  
Leorio felt kind of insulted. What exactly was this  
girl trying to say? He was about to say something  
when the girl suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Look, why don't you move along? You're blocking the  
city's view."   
  
Leorio walked away. This walk was supposed to be  
easing him, but he felt even more tied up. What he  
needed was a friend to talk to, not some hooker.  
  
What I need, he decided, is Kurapika. Now, where did  
that thought come from? His thoughts drifted to the  
previous conversation he had. Why did he say that he  
had a girlfriend? He didn't, but for some reason a  
certain blond boy entered his thoughts.  
  
Certainly pretty enough to be a girl, Leorio mused.   
Plus, he had some thoughts about Kurapika that should  
be directed to a pretty girl. Not to a pretty guy.  
  
Finally, he was at the front of the club.   
  
"I'm telling you! I want to go inside! I came to  
this city to have fun. I don't care if it's  
dangerous. That's why you're around, to protect me.   
I want to go to the party! I'm tired of CARDS!!!"  
There was a rich-looking, pink-haired girl that was  
shrieking to a group of people before her."   
  
"What the ?" Leorio's eyes widened at the sight of a  
particular person in the group.  
  
"Kurapika!"  
  
*****  
  
Kurapika sighed. "Your father doesn't allow you to go  
to such places."   
  
"I'm old enough to make my decisions." Neon declared,  
flipping her hair.  
  
"But a daughter should always obey her father."  
Kurapika tried to appease her.  
  
"I just want to have fun." Neon pouted. "Look, I  
won't talk to strangers, okay? I'll sit with you,  
drink with you and dance with you." She peered at her  
bodyguards.  
  
Kurapika thought for a moment, he was tired of arguing  
with her. He glanced at the others. They looked  
tired, too. "Fine. But only for thirty minutes,  
okay?"   
  
"YAY!!!" Neon shouted, "Let's go, let's go, let's  
GO!!!!"   
  
She was practically jumping for joy.   
  
"Come on." Kurapika sighed. He nodded at the other,  
then they started to file in the club, when he heard a  
voice.  
  
"Kurapika?"  
  
He turned, it was Leorio!   
  
"Leorio!"   
  
"Yeah. I'm going in the club, what about you?"  
  
"Kurapika is my head bodyguard and he's going to the  
club with us." Neon interjected, worried that this guy  
might delay her entry to the club.  
  
Kurapika smiled, "Umm, Neon, you go on with the  
others." He turned to Senritsu, Bashou and Skuwala,  
"Just go with her. I'll follow after I talk to my  
friend."  
  
They nodded, looking curiously at the said friend.  
  
Finally, they left.  
  
"So, head bodyguard, huh? Looks like you're doing  
well in your job." Leorio grinned, guiding Kurapika  
down the sidewalk.  
  
"I just got promoted. My boss died." Kurapika  
muttered. "So what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Well, we've been trying to contact you, but I guess  
you were busy with the job and all. Basically, we're  
trying to raise money for the auction. We're going to  
buy a game that's supposed to lead us to Gon's  
father."   
  
"Hm, just let me know what I can do, okay?"   
  
"What about you? How's life?"   
  
Kurapika looked at him with black eyes, "Nothing  
much." he muttered.  
  
After an awkward silence, Leorio spoke to Kurapika,  
"So want to go inside? Let's dance and all that. We  
haven't done that, you know."   
  
Kurapika nodded, still looking distant.  
  
And they entered.  
  
*****  
  
With Neon safely talking to her kimono girls, Senritsu  
whispered to Bashou and Skuwala, "So what do you think  
of Kurapika's friend?"   
  
"He looks better than the previous one. The Hisoka  
one." Skuwala interjected.  
  
"Could you get worse than that sadistic freak?" Bashou  
grunted.  
  
Senritsu looked thoughtful, "Well, Kurapika's heart is  
soft towards this person."   
  
"That's good, I think." Bashou said. Suddenly, he sat  
up straighter. "Hey, they're dancing."  
  
"Where?"   
  
Senritsu strained her eyes and ears. The noise was  
too much for her ears to make sense of every person.  
  
There. They were dancing. Kurapika looked really  
cool ? he was really graceful, too.   
  
"His friend looks clumsy." Skuwala observed.  
  
That was true, however, it was not in a bad way.  
  
A wry smile appeared on Bashou's face, "Hey, want to  
dance?"  
  
"No way." Skuwala said. "I'm horrible at those  
things. I'll stay here and watch over Neon."   
  
Senritsu nodded to Bashou. "Sure. We'll make sure to  
get close to them."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*****  
  
"You're a good dancer." Leorio complimented the blond.  
  
"Hm, I don't really dance much." Kurapika said,  
turning a bit, giving Leorio a good profile.  
  
Damn, he's hot. He's really beautiful, Leorio  
thought. He had thought that since the hunter exam.   
However, in the past, Kurapika was innocently  
beautiful ? now, there was still an innocence, but  
there was a sexual allure that Leorio couldn't help  
but notice.  
  
The beat suddenly slowed to a slow dance.  
  
Kurapika paused, looking questioningly at Leorio.  
  
A silly thought suddenly entered his thoughts, "Hey,  
Kurapika, wanna dance to this?"  
  
Kurapika looked at him. "Why not?" He stepped into  
Leorio's open arms and they danced to the ballad.  
  
Kurapika. The beautiful Kurapika was in his arms.   
Leorio shivered and held a little tighter. He had  
always dreamt of this, but of course, how could he  
even suggest that during the exam? A stupid scenario  
entered his head. He saw himself saying, 'Hey, we're  
about to die and all, so why don't we slow dance?'   
  
Now ? it was bliss. Kurapika's head was on his chest.  
Kurapika must be hearing the thudding of Leorio's  
heart, Leorio mused. He felt the smooth muscles that  
defined Kurapika's back.  
  
"Leorio?"   
  
He was shook out of his little paradise (one that  
involved him and Kurapika doing much more than  
holding) and said, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you ever feel alone? I know it's stupid to ask?"  
  
"No, it's not stupid." Leorio's heart thudded.   
Kurapika was asking a sensitive question! That was a  
very rare thing. He better say something good ?  
"Actually, I was feeling alone just a while ago,  
before coming to the club. I was ? well, basically, I  
miss you, Kurapika. You're one of my best friends."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Was it Leorio's imagination or did Kurapika actually  
snuggle up a bit closer to him.  
  
This was heaven.  
  
"I miss you, too." Kurapika muttered. "I have other  
friends, too, but you guys ? we've been through a lot,  
you know? My fellow bodyguards, they're nice, too,  
but?" He looked up at Leorio. They gazed at each  
other for a while.  
  
"I want you to be safe." Kurapika whispered, so softly  
that Leorio almost didn't catch it.  
  
Before he could even think about it, there was  
suddenly a feeling of people beside them.  
  
Leorio turned and saw the people that Kurapika was  
with outside. It was the short girl and the tall guy,  
with a beard.  
  
"Senritsu, Bashou, did something happen?" Kurapika  
inquired, looking at them. He had stepped out of  
Leorio's arms.  
  
"Well, no, nothing. We just wanted to greet your  
friend." the short girl smiled.  
  
Kurapika smiled, "Well, this is Leorio. We took the  
hunter exam together. He's one of my best friends.   
Leorio, these are Senritsu and Bashou. They're also  
bodyguards."   
  
"Nice to meet you." Leorio said, trying to be polite  
even if he was wishing that they didn't butt in the  
MOMENT.  
  
"You, too." Bashou replied. "So what brought you to  
the city?"  
  
Leorio hesitated, what was he going to tell them?  
"Well, I'm just around to see the auction. There are  
a lot of bargains during these times."  
  
He's lying, Senritsu thought as she nodded in  
agreement. "Seen anything interesting so far?" she  
inquired.  
  
"Not much." Leorio admitted, "Scoping the city without  
one of my best friends gets sort of boring." He smiled  
at the mentioned best friend.  
  
Kurapika smiled, "Well, it's been exciting without  
you." he joked.  
  
"Gee, you really know how to keep a guy secure."  
Leorio pretended to wipe a tear.  
  
"You probably have girls to tell you what a great guy  
you are." Kurapika grinned.   
  
Or was there a note of some other emotion in his eyes?  
Leorio brushed the thought away.  
  
"Only about a hundred." Leorio said solemnly.   
"Besides, none of them could compare to you."   
  
Kurapika gave a low laugh, "You haven't changed,  
Leorio."   
  
Leorio tried smiling as mysteriously as he could.  
  
Senritsu smiled at the two, "Well, I can tell that  
we're intruding in on you two, so we'll just move  
along."  
  
Leorio suddenly had a great thought, these two were  
friends of Kurapika, right? He can probably get some  
information through them. It was obvious that  
Kurapika was hiding something.   
  
"No way." he heard himself say. "Never will I let a  
lady pass by in a club, without dancing with her. Do  
I have the honor?"   
  
Senritsu giggled, "Sure you do want to be seen with  
me?"   
  
"Certainly."   
  
With that, Leorio danced with Senritsu, and Bashou and  
Kurapika walked back to the table.  
  
*****  
  
This is a good person, Senritsu surmised, liking the  
personality of Leorio.  
  
"So, is Kurapika still a big know-it-all?" Leorio  
laughed.  
  
Senritsu smiled, he obviously wanted information.   
Well, since he seemed honestly curious about his  
friend, she'll answer, truthfully. "Not at all. He  
is just himself, too serious, though."   
  
"That's Kurapika." Leorio commented, "Anything juicy I  
might want to tease him about?"  
  
Senritsu looked at Leorio for a while, what exactly  
was he digging for? "Well, he is an incredibly good  
fighter."   
  
Silence.  
  
Senritsu felt uncomfortable. She didn't exactly want  
to tell everything about Kurapika. What if Kurapika  
disapproved?  
  
"Well ?" she continued, "He's a very effective and  
efficient group member. He always knows how to settle  
disputes ? Just don't get him angry-." Her thoughts  
drifted to the time when they had caught a member of  
the Ryodan. Kurapika had scared her then.  
  
"Senritsu?" Leorio inquired. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yes. I was just lost in my thoughts, and ? I need to  
get back at the table."   
  
"Of course." Leorio said, stepping away. "I'll  
accompany you."  
  
*****  
  
Kurapika looked over at Neon and Bashou dancing.   
Bashou looked almost pained at Neon's constant  
chatter.  
  
"Thank God it's not me." Skuwala grumbled. He had  
danced with Neon a while ago, and it was in the top  
ten, no five, of the most annoying things that every  
happened to him. Now, he was just happy talking to  
Eliza.  
  
Kurapika noticed Senritsu and Leorio approaching.   
"Hey." he said, looking over at them.  
  
Leorio smiled, "What's such a pretty boy doing sitting  
by himself?"  
  
Kurapika blushed. He should be used to this, it was  
just Leorio. "Waiting for you."   
  
"Ain't that sweet?" Leorio and Senritsu sat down.  
  
Kurapika glanced at Leorio and thought about the past  
happenings. He wished he didn't see him at the club.   
He didn't want to involve Leorio and the others in the  
Genei Ryodan. They shouldn't have any more meetings.   
Kurapika cared too much about them. About Leorio.  
  
Leorio looked at him, questioningly, "Anything wrong?"  
  
  
"N-no." Kurapika stuttered, "Just thinking."   
  
"About?"   
  
"You." Kurapika blurted out. Now, where did that come  
from? "Er, you know, musing about the past. I was  
just thinking about how it was."   
  
"Oh, those were good times." Leorio smiled, leaning  
back. "You were so focused."   
  
"Was I?" Kurapika stared at Leorio, the memory of good  
times. It was so easy to see the hardships ahead with  
a remainder of good times in front of him. "Look, I  
need to go to ? the bathroom." He stood up, this  
meeting was painful. Too painful.  
  
It seemed that Leorio sensed the lie in his words,  
"Well, I better get back to the hotel. I don't want  
them waking up to see me gone."   
  
"It was nice seeing you again." Kurapika said,  
sincerely. He wished he could tell Leorio everything,  
but that could mean the death of his friend.  
  
Leorio stood up and hugged him, "It was fun seeing  
you, Kurapika. I missed you, really. The others do  
too. Next time, okay?"   
  
"Okay." Kurapika went out of the embrace and left,  
heart thudding.   
  
*****  
  
He watched Kurapika go. Kurapika ? his love, maybe?   
Leorio shook his head at the thought. He was a guy!!!  
  
The sensation of Kurapika in his arms, though ?  
  
"Well, I better get along." Leorio told Senritsu, who  
nodded.  
  
He left the club and looked at the sky above him.   
I'll see Kurapika again, he consoled himself. He'll  
feel that hair, and that body. He'll ? see Kurapika  
again.  
  
"Soon, I hope." he muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Then, he headed towards the hotel, with thoughts about  
the beautiful boy he just saw.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's that! I don't know what to think about  
it ? I feel kinda depressed, grr. Does it suck as  
much as I feel it does? Please tell me what YOU think  
about it. PLEASE!! Send comments to  
fantastisch_katze@yahoo.com It would really mean a  
lot to me.   
  
Basically, I want to know if it sucks. I'm not really  
sure who I want to actually pair Kurapika with,  
Leorio, Hisoka (a sadistic relationship, hmm),  
Senritsu (a straight relationship!), or with ? someone  
else?  
  
What do you think? 


End file.
